<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snows Place in the Sky by Sora_Uchiha1827</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661349">The Snows Place in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Uchiha1827/pseuds/Sora_Uchiha1827'>Sora_Uchiha1827</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Snow Flames, Tsuna is decimo, Xaxnus swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Uchiha1827/pseuds/Sora_Uchiha1827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the night flame wasn't the 8th flame? What if the 8th flame hasn't been seen in 400 years, but thanks to Tsuna and the rest of Vongola's allies the Snow Flame user's are able to return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Snows Place in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally over, but little did Tsuna and his family know what was in store. Checker Face had just informed the gathered  that Reborn was the winner and was free from the curse. Granted there were replacements ready to fuel the Pacifiers that was the real reason for the Arcobaleno trials. As Tsuna's family prepared to fight there fate Tolblot showed up. </p><p>The craftsmen explained he had been visited by Tsuna and the boy had asked for a way to make sure no one would ever need to be sacrificed to keep the Pacifiers alive again. The old man presented eight spheres causing Tsuna to look at the craftsmen with a questionable look.  The gathered teams placed their flames in special spears to keep them going with the night flame as a battery the Arcobaleno pacifiers would no longer need a host. </p><p>In a blinding flash of light of the Arcobaleno regained their adult bodies but it was too soon for celebrations. The Vongola Gear started to glow and all seven flames appeared in the form of Vongola Primo and his guardians. Out of the seven standing, Alaude appeared to be very pissed off, which was rare the blonde's face made the gathered look at Giotto. Daemon who stood the farthest from the group, looked unsettled and Tsuna saw guilt on his face.</p><p> </p><p> “Hello Decimo” Primo nodded to Tsuna, his gaze sweeping over the rest of the tenth generation who gave a nod of respect to the founder of Vongola. Giotto directed his eyes to Bermuda and gave the man a molten look.</p><p> </p><p>     	 “Bermuda, we have come to you because my Mist guardian has informed me of yet another thing he has done. Now Bermuda, I ask you give back the three Snow items and the Guardian’s who represent them.”</p><p>“Now why would we do that? The five we have are too dangerous to be let loose; two have killed, and the other one had helped Mukuro Rokudo wipe out his own family.”<br/>There was a snarl and those gathered wiped there heads to look at Mukuro the teen was furious his flames swirled around his feet as he spoke.</p><p>“Well, those vile humans deserved what they got and I have no regrets.” Mukuro looked up and glared, daring anyone to speak when no one did he continued.</p><p> </p><p> “Even though we killed them all, they didn’t receive their full punishment, in my eyes … what they did to Fuyumi for three years…” He closed his eyes for a moment then vanished in a swirl of indigo flame. Daemon chuckled from where he stood as he looked around at the gathered people his eyes rested on Tsuna the boy's eyes were a molten gold with a sigh he spoke. </p><p> </p><p> “I will give back the Arcobaleno Pacifier and the Vongola Ring I would give you the Mare ring but it vanished a couple of months ago. Bermuda, if you would be so kind as to come here. I used both of our flames to hide them and look; Talbot has even brought an 8th case.”Tsuna looked at the last case and hummed his eyes drifted over to Talbot as the craftsman spoke.</p><p> 	 “While Daemon and Bermuda are doing that,” Talbot turned to Primo the old man had a grin on his face. </p><p>“It has been a long time, Giotto how have you been?” The first Sky smiled and placed his had on the craftsmen’s shoulder.</p><p>“My old friend, I have been well. It may very well be true that the 10th Generation is the second coming of the first but with a couple of minor changes.” Talbot nodded with a smile both turned as Bermuda spoke.</p><p>“It is now time to return the Snow Guardians please state the name of your Guardian and their keeper when I call your familia. We shall start with the Varia.” Xanxus walked forward with a shove from Mammon the Varia boss gave the Arcoblano a glare before he snapped. </p><p> “Varia our Snow Guardian is Kiba and his keeper would be me. ” The next called forward was Byakuran the boss had an eager look on his face.</p><p> “Gesso my Snow Guardian is Gelido ” After him were Lal and Colonello both looked worried and a tad angry. </p><p>“Arcobaleno and our Snow Guardian is Neve .” Hibari very unwillingly came next purple flame danced over his tonfas as he spoke. </p><p>“Vongola and our Snow guardians are Fuyumi and Yukina “ Last was Alaude the man spoke his tone distant. </p><p> “First Generation Cloud of Vongola my snow Guardian is Lupo.”  </p><p> “Good, you all remember even after 8 years apart. Now line up as I call your familia and element; Gesso Sky, both Arcobaleno Rain, Varia Sky, and the Vongola Cloud.”</p><p>“What, Why is the first Generation Cloud guardian involved?” Tsuna asked Alaude turned to him.</p><p>“That's none of your concern for the moment Decimo.”  Tsuna rolled his eyes at the man after dealing with Hibari and Xanxus he was use to it. </p><p> The air grew tense as Bermuda and five of his men appeared each with a small body of light in its hands. The first body of light flew from one of the Vindice’s hands and went to Byakuran. The light slowly lowered to the ground in front of the man as the light diminished a small bundle of white appeared. A small sleeping pup lay on the ground; it had white fur and a light blue crown shape under his left eye. </p><p>The second body had snow-white fur with a blue streak this body went to Lal and Colonello. The third had fur as black as night this body went to Xanxus and the last two looked to be siblings; one had purple fur and the other white fur both of these went to Hibari. Colonello looked from the pup in Lal’s arms to Bermuda when he spoke his voice sounded lost.</p><p>“Bermuda why are they so small I was thinking they would be bigger it has been 8 years after all.”</p><p>“They will be back to full size within a week I used a special mixture of flame to suppress their powers. The Snow flames are rather tricky to stop I wanted to have my flames thank you very much. ” </p><p> </p><p>A sudden flash of light blue lit the surrounding area, flames danced in and out of the light until they completely diminished and all you could see is a beautiful mixture of sun and cloud flames swarming around a man in black. He had short black hair, a white undershirt, and a white trench coat draped over his black suit. The man slowly opened his eyes they immediately found Daemon Spade. The black-haired man whipped a crossbow out from behind his back and within an instant, let loose an arrow directed at Spade. </p><p>Daemon casually moved aside and let the arrow zip past him; he continually did this for a couple of moments as more arrows aimed for his vital organs were easily dispatched. No one could comprehend the swiftly changed situation; Tsuna looked to Primo for an explanation but, to his surprise, he was met with sky blue eyes instead of the familiar bright orange. Tsuna watched as the sky flame that adorned his ancestors’ head flicker out until they were no more. Primo chuckled at the confusion in Tsuna’s eyes.</p><p>”Decimo, it seems you are confused. Let me explain, you see, the Snow Guardians have a special ability; they are able to control the flames of the family they are in at will, to make them stronger, weaker, or suppress them completely. My Sky flame happened to vanish because my Snow Guardian, Lupo, is unstable for the moment from being in that void for so long, he will be able to take control in a moment.” Just as Tsuna was about to comment on all this, a small whine was voiced from one of the wolves at Hibari’s feet.</p><p> He immediately dropped to the floor to inspect the purple bundle that was continually crying out; as he reached out to touch her a light engrossed each of his snow guardians. When it dissipated it revealed that their master had a mark on them; Hibari got back on his feet, both twin guardians wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“Omnivore, I’m leaving and taking them to be looked at.” He then stalked away in a hurried fashion. Tsuna blinked, trying to process all of the happenings that took place in such a short time.</p><p>“I guess we should get everyone looked at as well.” </p><p> </p><p> Tsuna was put on bed rest for two weeks and was eager to see how his family was doing heading to the hospital he stopped at the Varia’s room first. To no surprise, Xanxus was sitting in his chair, which Levi had brought for him; he was eating meat and being the king he is. </p><p>Xanxus ran out of wine and threw the bottle behind himself; hitting Squalo squarely in the head. Squalo, who seemed very much alive, reacted in the usual way with a lot of ‘VOIIIII~’s which Xanxus replied to by shooting at him a couple of times. Tsuna couldn’t help but notice a dark mass at Xanxus’s feet, it lifted its head to reveal blood-red eyes and a fierce snarl directed at Squalo. Tsuna, being brave asked.</p><p>“Xanxus, where did this wolf come from?” Xanxus looked up with a glare.</p><p>“Trash, are you stupid? This is the Snow Guardian of the Varia, Bermuda said they would be back to full size did he not.” Just as Xanxus finished his sentence a loud ‘BOOM!’ accord, the wall opposite them was completely destroyed and a figure appeared to be floating in the dust. As the dust settled, you could see Byakuran floating crisscross with his wings outstretched.</p><p> “Oh, I was right. You are here, Tsunayoshi-kun”. He said as he smiled cheerfully to the white wolf with the light blue crown under his eye, which was standing to the side of him. Tsuna getting over the shock and the ringing in his ears spoke.</p><p> “Byakuran, did you really have to blow up the wall?” Byakuran gave Tsuna a slight chuckle and a smile, a smile that reminded Tsuna of the future Byakuran who will never come to pass. </p><p>“Well, Gelido wanted to meet the one who changed me for the better well the other me but still.” Tsuna was about to speak when some clattering sounds came from the gaping hole in the wall, a voice that brought a shiver to his spine spoke from the direction of the hole.</p><p>“Herbivore, You dare ruin my sleep?!” A very upset Hibari Kyoya appeared.Tsuna squeaked and held up his hands as he rushed out. </p><p>“No, Hibari-san. We will be quiet, no need to get violent!” Despite the plea, Hibari took out his tonfas and glared at all who were present. An unfamiliar voice came from behind him.</p><p>“Kyoya, please put your tonfas away. Fuyumi will wake up with all the ruckus you’re making.” A wolf with light purple eyes with dark purple fur appeared next to him, then a growl came from further inside the room and a shout said.</p><p>“Will you all shut up!? I’m trying to get some sleep!” Tsuna was about to ask about the wolf next to him when Hibari simply turned and swiftly left the room. After the Skylark left, the fighting between the Varia members continued and Tsuna took this chance to take his leave and visit Dino. As he entered Dinos’ hospital room, he was surprised to see his Rain and Storm Guardians present.</p><p>“Yo, Tsuna, we were waiting for you. Did you get lost?”  Takeshi asked with a laugh. Tsuna shook his head at his Rain Guardians’ comment.</p><p>“I was caught up in the Varia's room for a while, but anyhow, and did anyone know Hibari had a dog?” Reborn appeared from a passageway behind a painting on the wall and as he jumped down from where he had entered, did a roundhouse kick across the mafia boss’ face. </p><p>“Dame-Tsuna, where you not listening at all? They are your Snow Guardians, which you will meet in due time.” Another week passed and everyone was released from the hospital life had gone back to normal. Tsuna was listening to his classmates chatter on about two new transfer students. The brunet was studying and he let his thoughts wonder. </p><p>‘Transfer students in the middle of the school year? How unusual’. The homeroom teacher came into the room, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p> “Class, starting today we will have two new students, girls you may come in now.” When the two new students walked in the whole class room went silent, the first girl had short dark purple hair and a pair of glowing, light purple eyes. She was dressed in the standard Namimori Middle outfit but what surprised most of the class was that she had a Discipline Committee jacket on. </p><p>The second girl long white hair along with beautiful teal eyes, and she wore the standard DC outfit. The teacher finally broke the silence that surrounded the classroom. </p><p> “Now, if you would be so kind as tell us a little about yourselves.”  The girl with short dark purple hair went first. </p><p> “Hi, I’m Hibari Yukina and the girl next to me is my older twin. Nice to meet you all” Yukina greeted with a sweet smile. The white haired sister looked irritatedly around the room. </p><p>“Names Hibari Fuyumi and if that’s all I will be leaving.” She then turned on her heels and proceeded to leave the room, everyone had no trouble thinking of who she remind them of. The confused teacher was too afraid to stop her once he looked into her sharp eyes but despite his fears of being ‘Bitten to Death’ by this Hibari-like student he questioned. </p><p> “Ah, Fuyumi-san. Where are you going?” Fuyumi stopped at the doorway and turned to him her teal eyes dark. </p><p>“Well, I’m going back to the D.C. office. I only came here to drop off my sister I will be leaving to go finish my paperwork. Tsunayoshi, I’m leaving my sister to you. Make sure you know where she is at all times and Iceis, if you get bored in class you can always come to see me. ”</p><p>Fuyumi said no more and swiftly left the room. It was quiet for a moment but then all the students paraded Yukina with questions, the teacher quickly put a stop to this though, telling them to wait until lunch to ask their questions. Lunch quickly came around and Tsuna took Iceis, along with his other guardians, to the roof so that they could  talk and have lunch in peace. When they all settled themselves on the roof Tsuna decided to ask Yukina some questions.  </p><p>“So, Iceis, why is it you look familiar if it's not rude to ask.” Tsuna thought he would have a simple answer like the one in class but just smiled.</p><p> “Aw, come on Tsuna. Don’t be so stiff and formal, we’ve met once before, but I guess I didn’t look like this” In that moment snowflakes started to rain down on them even though there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the place the girl was sitting was then occupied by the dark purple wolf he had seen when he went to the Varia's hospital room. But she was not the size he remembers her the wolf was as big as a house cat.</p><p>“H-HIIIIEEE” Tsuna fell over on his side, staring at the wolf next to him in pure shock. Takeshi laughed trying to calm Tsuna down.</p><p> “Ma~ Ma~ It’s just a doggie, Tsuna. Isn’t she cute?” <br/>“This Dog Is EXTREMELY Cute!!” Ryohei said as he lifted Yukina up to the sky. Yukina started to giggle it was odd coming from the wolf's mouth. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, Tsuna, sorry” She said as she jumped from Ryohei’s hands and transformed back into human form.</p><p> “Juudaime, isn’t she the Snow Guardian?” Tsuna slowly got up and eyed her warily but gave her a shy smile. </p><p> “A-Ah …. It’s okay, I was just … surprised. I didn’t realize you were the dog from that time... er... Snow Guardian” Yukina simply giggled and started to shovel her bento into her mouth, humming a tune as she did so. Lunch was halfway over when Fuyumi suddenly appeared in the doorway of the rooftop. </p><p> “Oh, Fuyumi! Didn’t you have paperwork?” Ices asked confused at her sister's sudden appearance.</p><p> “I finished so I wanted to see …. You…” She trailed off and looked at the corner of the rooftop away from the small group.  Fuyumi slowly started to walk in the direction she was looking, the walk turned into a sprint and then a jump;  Fuyumi had jumped on someone they could not see. A familiar chuckle broke out and a chill went down Tsuna's spine.</p><p> “Kufufufufu My~ It seems you have not yet forgotten me, Fuyumi. It’s been a long time my dear.” Mist started to disperse around the space showing the man hidden by the illusion.</p><p> “Moke, I missed you,” Fuyumi said as she snuggled further into his warm embrace. Mukuro had a look of pure happiness on his face, Tsuna was still so confused about ‘Snow Guardians’ and the relationship they have with the other elements but it can wait Tsuna wanted to enjoy  Mukuro's carefree smile it's was about time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>